The invention relates to an apparatus for performing exercises, particularly those known as "push-ups".
Several devices on which push-up exercises may be performed have been patented. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,640 (Jennings); U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,907 (DeVries); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,448 (Hill). Many prior art devices support a handle or handles at a fixed distance from a surface, usually the floor. Such prior art devices do not provide a way of easily adjusting the distance between the handle and the surface and consequently cannot adequately accommodate a person in various stages of conditioning.